A single instruction, multiple data (SIMD) processing system is a type of parallel computing system that includes multiple processing elements which execute the same instruction on multiple pieces of data. A SIMD system may be a standalone computer or a sub-system of a computing system. For example, one or more SIMD execution units may be used in a graphics processing unit (GPU) to implement a programmable shading unit that supports programmable shading.
A SIMD processing system allows multiple threads of execution for a program to execute synchronously on the multiple processing elements in a parallel manner, thereby increasing the throughput for programs where the same set of operations needs to be performed on multiple pieces of data. Because each thread operates on different data, if a program includes conditional branch instructions, it is possible that the branch condition may be satisfied for some of the threads executing in the system and not satisfied for other threads executing in the system. Such a condition may be referred to as a divergent branch condition and results in the SIMD system not being able to execute all of the threads in a synchronous fashion on the multiple processing elements.